1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lifting devices having a boom which can be moved with respect to a frame and pivoted to various angles with respect to a horizontal plane. More particularly, this invention relates to a counterweight system wherein the counterweight has a center of gravity generates an anti-tipping moment to help prevent the lifting device from tipping over even when the boom is extended, articulated, angled and/or loaded.
2. Problems in the Art
It is well known in the art of boom operated lifting devices that such devices are prone to tip over when the boom is extended, articulated, angled and/or loaded. Often the size and weight of the machine is selected to enhance its stability. Unfortunately, such an approach lacks flexibility and promotes inefficiency in the design. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, flexible and cost efficient solution to the overturning problem.